


Lilo and stitch but animaniacs

by Multifandomtoon



Series: Lilo and stitch and animaniacs crossover thing [1]
Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomtoon/pseuds/Multifandomtoon
Summary: This is inspired by the artist who made animaniacs and lilo and stitch crossover art: k-nahriko on tumblr
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Series: Lilo and stitch and animaniacs crossover thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074191
Kudos: 17





	Lilo and stitch but animaniacs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this so sorry if i mess up the characters dynamic, this may be a series if i come up wirh another fic

Pinky and the Brain hid in the bushes, watching Wakko as he stepped out of the store. Thankfully they are mice and no onr has noticed them yet.

Brain took out his binoculars and handed them to Pinky. Pinky stared through the binoculars, watching Wakko look around.

Brain loaded the dart gun, a thin light passing through and onto Wakko. The small mouse moved the dart gun, trying to get a good shot.

Pinky leaned to Brain's level and whispered, "hey are you gonna shoot now?"

"Quiet Pinky," Brain whispered back. 

"He's moving, oh he stops, nevermind he's moving again,"

Brain covered Pinky's mouth to shut him up. Wakko stared at the two mice's direction. Wakko realizes that Brain is here, he thought of a plan quickly and started barking.

Yakko and Dot appeared, hugging Wakko. Pinky moved Brain out of the way, the dart shooting out of the gun in the opposite direction.

"Don't shoot her!" Pinky cried. "She's one of earth's creatures! Like the mosquitoes!"

"So he's using that toon as a bodyguard? That's low, even for you!" Brain shakes his fist angrily at Wakko. Wakko did a handstand and shook his butt teasingly at Brain. "Why you-"

Brain ran to Wakko but was stopped by Pinky. "Brain wait- we can't be seen!" 

The two mice rolled over to another bush. 

"We're gonna get notice, look at you! You look like a grumpy, tired mouse," Pinky said.

"I am a grumpy, tired mouse Pinky," Brain reminded him.

"We gotta blend in," Pinky suggested. "If we blend in, we can get close to Wakko, then we capture him and you can get your reward!"

Brain stared at the tall mouse, amazed by the idea. "Well that sounded smart, I suppose we should put on disguises so we won't be seen."

"That's brilliant Brain, narf!" Pinky laughed.

"C'mon Pinky, we must prepare for tomorrow," Brain walked out of the bush with Pinky following behind. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot have left the store. The two mice walked to a nearby tree and climbed up, sitting on the branches.

"Hey Brain, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Pinky asked.

"The same thing we just did a few minutes ago," Brain replied. "Try to capture Wakko."


End file.
